


let me leave my heart in your hands

by orphan_account



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, honestly just tooth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seungwoo's birthday is a little different than normal this year.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 50





	let me leave my heart in your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, look who has something to post that _isn't_ an inktober?
> 
> So I originally had something else planned for Seungwoo's birthday but I wasn't sure how to continue...  
> So this came to mind instead!
> 
> So sorry for the fluff, that's all I really know how to write.  
>    
> Anyways, happy belated birthday Seungwoo!  
> 

“I’m gonna head to bed early tonight, kinda tired.” Seungwoo states, smiling softly at the younger members before he gets up from his seat, offering a small wave as the members wish him a happy birthday for the last time today. He heads to his room, sighing softly after he plops himself on top of his bed. It was already past 11:30, the day practically over. He tried to hide his disappointment all day, knowing that technically they told each other they wouldn’t get each other gifts, so he isn’t sure what he was even hoping for nor why he was even disappointed in the first place. Lying on his bed for a few minutes, he stares up at the ceiling aimlessly while trying to figure why he’s feeling this way.

There’s a quiet knock on his door, Seungwoo lifting up his head just in time to see Yohan peeking his head in. The younger seems tense, like there’s something on his mind and Seungwoo turns off the part of his mind that tells him he’s too tired for this to welcome the other in.

“What is it, Yohan-ah?” 

Yohan quietly enters into the room, closing the door behind him before making his way closer to the bed, he looks small in his hoodie, almost as if he’s hiding from Seungwoo. Yohan shoves both his hands into his front pocket of his hoodie, causing Seungwoo to sit up on the bed.

  
  
“Seriously Yohan, what’s wrong?”

The younger shuffles on his feet, letting out a sigh before sitting on the edge of Seungwoo’s bed. Yohan glances at the little clock on top of the night stand, clearing his throat before turning his attention back to the older. 

**11:47**

“I had this whole thing planned out in my head but now that I’m here I’m just…. Super nervous.” Yohan smiles timidly, ducking his head. Seungwoo smiles back, trying to reassure the other that whatever it was that he wanted to talk about, he’s ready and available to talk whenever Yohan is ready. Yohan takes a deep breath, removing his hoodie from his head to reveal his reddened ears. The taller’s eyes widen in shock, Yohan’s ears have always been the first thing to color when he’s embarrassed of flustered so whatever is on the younger’s mind is clearly making him nervous. 

“It’s okay, you can take your time. I don’t mind.” Seungwoo states, tone encouraging as he nods his head to urge the shorter male to continue. He pauses, seeing Yohan steal another glance at the clock. 

**11:52**

“I guess I just wanted to be the last person to wish you a happy birthday… And, well. You know I really admire you, and that I am always thankful for how much you’ve done for me and how much you’ve helped me. I don’t think I’ll be here right now if it weren’t for you.” 

Seungwoo shakes his head, inching closer until he can pat Yohan’s knee gently. “No, you would have. You were new and a hard worker, and yes, I may have been one of the first people to coach you but I believe you would have worked hard and improved on your own with anyone else’s help as well.”

“But it’s not just your coaching. Your words brought me comfort and I’m not sure anyone else’s words would have given me enough strength to get through it.” The shorter of the two pauses, head tilting to the side. “When I knew we were going to debut together I was so happy. One, you were finally getting the recognition you deserve and two, I don’t know if it had been the same if I wasn’t in it with you. You are my forever leader and I wanted you to be by my side.” 

Seungwoo smiles softly, eyes going soft as he moves his hand to gently pat Yohan’s head. Warmth fills his heart as he sees just how sincere Yohan is telling him his feelings, and in a way Seungwoo considers this a great birthday gift. It’s good to hear that he’s a help, and that he’s guiding the members well. Yohan goes quiet again, the flush reaching his cheeks now. Seungwoo silently wonders why talking about this would cause the younger to get so flustered. 

“Seungwoo hyung.” 

“Yes, Yohan-ah?”

“These past few months made me realize something.” 

“And what would that be?”

“That I was wrong about my feelings. Yes, I did want to debut with you, and I do see you as my forever leader but that’s not all. I think I like you. No, I _know_ I like you. This whole time I thought I wanted to be by your side because I admired you but then I started to wonder what it would be like if I could hold your hand, or sometimes when I see you acting sweet with the young ones I want to kiss your cheek. When you’re sad and tired I want you to lean on me.” Yohan moves to stare at his lap, fingers twiddling in his hoodie pocket as he waits for Seungwoo to respond.

Seungwoo tries his best to remain calm, heartbeat hammering in his chest so rapidly that he swears Yohan can probably hear it. Seungwoo thinks about all the times he’s wanted to pull Yohan into a hug when he’s upset, or the amount of times his breath hitched seeing how pretty Yohan looks when he’s simply breathing, or that one time (now several) he decided to tease the younger and move in for a kiss during ‘Like Always’ just so he can see how flustered and giggly Yohan gets when he does it. 

“Yohan- I…” Seungwoo tries his best to form words, to tell Yohan that he isn’t sure right in this moment but maybe he might have feelings for him too. 

“It’s okay, you don’t have to. I just felt like I should let you know, and everyone else was really supportive about the idea, so I thought I should just get it all in the open-”

“Yohan, I think I like you too?” 

Seungwoo bites his bottom lip to resist the urge to laugh, watching Yohan look up in shock and just continue to gape at him in surprise.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I do.”

Yohan breaks into the brightest smile Seungwoo has seen, feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach as he flashes Yohan a smile that was just as bright.

“Can I give you a birthday present, hyung?” 

Seungwoo frowns, shaking his head. “You know we’re not supposed to give each other gifts, Yohan.”

“I promise, I did not spend any money on it.” 

“... Well, okay. Since it’s not a gift you bought, I suppose it’ll be alright.” 

Yohan’s smile turns mischievous, he fishes for something in his pocket before taking out a small bundle of something green with a red bow. The younger stretches out his arm, holding the mistletoe above both of their heads before he stares at the clock again. 

**11:59**

“Happy birthday, Seungwoo hyung.” Yohan leans in closer, pressing a gently kiss against Seungwoo’s cheek, causing the older to flush red, lips tugging into a small smile. “Merry Christmas.”

**12:00**

Perhaps this birthday wasn’t missing anything after all.


End file.
